Conventional wireless communications systems operate in a half-duplex mode by transmitting and receiving signals via different frequency channels. Transmitting and receiving signals via the same frequency channel, commonly referred to as full duplex, reduces the frequency spectrum used for transmission. However, conventional full-duplex communication systems suffer from interference (e.g., self-interference and/or cross-talk interference) thereby overwhelming the system's receiver and preventing it from operating properly. For example if a WiFi radio transmits at 20 dBm (100 mW), and the noise floor of the radio is −90 dBm (e.g., 105 dB lower than the transmit signal power), interference has to be canceled by at least 110 dB to render it negligible. A need continues to exist for a full-duplex wireless communications system that cancels or minimizes the interference signal to a negligible amount and in a relatively short time period.